Unwanted visitor
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: Tsustar- A visitor comes to town, who is he? what does he want with Tsubaki? why is Tsubaki acting weird? Moon has the answers
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater – Unwanted visitor **

**Chapter 1**

The students of DWMA sat in their classes, most would say if you could die of boredom consider them dead. But even though they were board they all found way to entertain themselves. Most of the class would either end up sleeping, drawing, but only a few ends up making notes and paying attention.

At the top row Liz would always be doing her nails or make up, Patty would normally be drawing or coloring and Kid would try to make notes then would end up getting board and write or draw symmetrical things.

A row under them were Maka who actually had her books out paying attention and making notes , then there was Soul who would just sit there drooling, he always tried to pay attention but always got boarded then start looking at other things.

Below them was Tsubaki who would always pay attention not to be disrespectful but she never made notes, then beside her was Black Star who also tried to say on task but always ended up sleeping or for the last few weeks ended up staring at Tsubaki.

Black Star found himself staring at his partner more and more, she drew him in like he was a fish on a reel. He didn't know what drew him in first. Was it her skilled fighting? Was it her awesomely hot body? Was it her long dark silky hair? Was it her smooth skin? He was at a loss it could even have been her beautiful eyes, which for the last while he found himself noticing more because he was no longer looking up into them but now looking straight into them.

He loved her laugh, he laughed when she laughed. He was sad when she was sad. What was he feeling? A god like him didn't have a clue, was that even possible? He also noticed himself getting angry when she was with other guy, even if they were just talking, was this jealousy?

Soul looked down to see Black Star staring at Tsubaki. He chuckled at the sight, lately he found himself staring at Black Star who would always stare at Tsubaki, his friend was so dense, but was he? Did he know he was in love with her or just liked to look at her? But either way he wanted to find out.

Black Star continued to stare at her; he outlined her face with his eyes. Then she turned to him, damn he was caught.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She whispered "Do I have something on my face?" she flung her hands to her face

"Ohh no sorry... I...I was just spaced out... thinking... looking in your direction" he stuttered nervously 'this is not godly' the thought. Soul watch, he tried to hold in his laughter.

The last class of the day ended early so they got out and hour and a half earlier. They stood outside the front of the school; the girl's standing in their little group and the guys a few meters away standing in their group.

Soul walked over the Black Star and Kid "The girls are planning on a girls after noon so what should we do?" he asked the others

Soul and Kid tilted their heads Black Star was staring straight ahead; they followed his gaze to Tsubaki, then as the girls walked down the stairs of his gaze followed.

"Dude, I know you're in love with Tsubaki, but don't be so obvious" smirked Soul

"What... no I don't love Tsubaki" he tried to lie 'Do I, is that what this feeling is, am I in love with Tsubaki?'

"Oh, come on" Kid laughed

"Black Star wow your dense, think about it you won't stop staring at her in class, or out"

"You noticed that?" he said fully guilty, both guys nodded with great enthusiasm

"Then every time a guy even looks at her you get angry, then every time some guy tries to talk to her you freak out"

"Black Star everyone knows you are just lucky Tsubaki is just as oblivious as you are" said Kid

"But Soul you like Maka," he pointed out

"Yes true, but he doesn't make it obvious"

"Everyone knows you aren't good at feelings but you should just tell her how you feel" Soul said

"He is right Black Star you have grown up lots and not just your height" Kid pointed out

"But what if she rejects me, it could also mess up our friendship but also out partnership" Black Star said sadly

"Oh my god, what happened to our Black Star, that's going to surpass god" said Soul

"Yeah how can you surpass god if you can't tell a girl you love her" stated Kid with a smirk

"Know what you are right" Black Star smiled "I will tell her" he held up a triumphant finger, and then his finger dropped along with his smile "Sometime"

The guys dropped their heads at their friend.

**11:30 at Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment**

Tsubaki unlocked the apartment door quietly, then attempted to tip toe into the apartment without awaking her partner, but when she flipped the lights on she screamed a height pitched yelp when she saw black Star standing right there about a metre away from her. She could tell he was angry, he had a scowl on and arms crossed.

"Why were you out all night it isn't like you to stay out all night let alone a week night?" he asked he wasn't actually angry he was worried that something happened but he would never say it out loud

"Oh sorry the girls and I went out for an early dinner then a movie marathon at the theatre, after that we got coffee" she explained

"What did you see?"

"We saw a marathon of the X-men movies" she said

Black Star chuckled he didn't know girls would like that "Who chose that Liz" he chuckled again

"No, it was my turn to choose"

Black star almost instantly stopped laughing and looked at her blankly with wow.

"What? I love Sci-fi movies" she said

"I didn't know that?"

She walked up to him "There is a lot you don't know about me" she whispered in his ear that sent shivers up his spin, he didn't know if it was because she was so close or because that voice creeped him out.

"I'm tired you should go to bed, I'm having a shower before" she said walking into the bathroom.

He stood still, not leaving his spot, wow she can be creepy when she wanted.

**Same Time at Soul and Maka's apartment **

Maka tried to do what Tsubaki did; she tried to sneak in without Soul waking up. But fail because the light turned on and there stood Soul, he looked angry although like Black star was just worried.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"Sorry, we had dinner them saw a movie marathon then had coffee" she replied

"What did you see?"

"It was Tsubaki's pick she said there was a X-man marathon and had to see it"

Soul smirked "Tsubaki chose this?"

"Yeah she said she loves Sci-Fi"

"Hmm so much we don't know about her"

"Yeah, I think I am going to bed I'm beat" she started to walk away

"Wait?" he grabbed her arm, she turned "I want to talk to you, I want to say it now or I will freeze next time" she nodded then turned to him

She looked at him concernedly "Okay what's up"

"Black Star inspired me today"

"Black Star inspired you?" she snorted

"Sort of but any ways, I wanted to tell you that... that I... I love you" she stood stunned staring at him, the longer they stood the more nervous he got maybe Black star was right?

Maka took a step forward catching him in an embrace "I love you too" then she kissed him taking him from surprise but kissed back, then they split

"You don't know how long I have waited for that" she smiled he smiled back

The next day Maka and Soul held hand while walking together. They were both happy, they were official, and they both loved the feeling of holding the others hand.

"Soul, yesterday what did you mean by Black Star inspiring you, but not exactly?" she asked as they walked

"Oh that... he loves Tsubaki and I gave him advice to suck his worries up and tell her how he felt, then I figured I was giving advice that I didn't even follow" he replied

"Hmm, I see that is why Black Star has been acting weird, and I see him staring at her a lot"

Soul nodded "Yes, but don't tell her, he needs to gain some confidence and tell her himself"

Maka nodded back to him "I understand, I won't tell her"

"Hey Soul, Maka" waved Kid

The two smiled and lifted there intertwined hands, everyone gasped and the girls shrieked.

"Finally, Soul grew some balls" Liz laughed

"Yay, Yay, Yay" Patty repeated jumping up and down

"What you knew?" asked Soul bewildered

"It's obvious" she said

Soul smirked 'if I was obvious then, Black Star is a bomb' he thought

"You two are so cute together" said Tsubaki with her sweet smile holding Maka's hands with hers

While Soul and Black Star high fived then Soul whispered into his ear "You're next"

Later that day after school, everyone funnelled out of the school to go home or hang out with friends or whatever else the students did after school.

Tsubaki walked out of the school after the mob left, she was alone, and humming to herself as she walked alone, when someone touched her shoulder "Excuse me" a male voice said

She turned to see a friendly looking teen about two years older than her and her friends, he was a head taller than her, and he had green eyes, straight burgundy hair framing his face, he wore jeans and a blue shirt with a jean jacket over it, but you could tell the guy was buff.

"Yes" Tsubaki smiled her signature sweet smile

"I'm sorry if you are busy but I was wondering if you knew a student hear named Black Star?" he asked with a polite smile

"Black Star, he is my partner, my mister" she said

"What a surprise, if he is your mister, you must be a weapon"

"Yes I am a demon weapon with many modes"

"Oh are you a Nakatsukasa I read about your awesome powers" he said fascinated

She giggled "Yeah that's me, anyways Black Star is doing a retest right now, would you like to come back to our apartment and wait, and it will be at least an hour"

"I would love to, thank you" he smiled then the two started to walk off to the apartment

Half way back the boy turned to Tsubaki "I never caught your name, may I ask what it is?"

"Oh yes I am Tsubaki, and I never caught yours"

"Oh it's Moon"

Tsubaki was feeling curious "So Moon how do you know Black Star?" she asked him

"Oh I heard about him from my town, he seemed familiar and thought I would come here and settle a hunch, but I don't want to say anything until I am sure"

"Oh I understand, where have you traveled from?" asked Tsubaki as she tried to open the door with her key

"Oh I traveled from Dope farm"

"Wow that's far" she said opening the door and walking into the apartment "feel free to sit down, I will make you a snack, you are probably hungry"

"Thank you, you are very nice" he sat on the couch looking around at the small yet cozy apartment

About an hour later Black Star walked through the door "Yo Tsubaki the great Black Star is home" he called

"Welcome home" she smiled over the couch

Black Stars eyes narrowed when he saw the older boy sitting beside his partner. "Who's this guy?" he asked

"Oh sorry this is Moon, he was looking for you but you were in the test so I invited him back until you arrived" then she turned to Moon "Is he who you thought?" she asked, black star's eye brow raised in confusion

"Yes, Black Star of the Star clan, I am Moon star from the Star clan" he bowed, both Tsubaki and Black Stars mouths dropped

**I hope you liked the first chapter as much as I liked writing this, I am sorry is Tsubaki is going a little OOC, but I hope you still enjoy. Please review I want toy know what you liked or what I can improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me, that's impossible I am the last of the Star clan" Black star said

"Well sort of when the Lord Death and crew killed the Star clan, yes you were one year old and they had mercy for you, but my mother saved me by hiding me in a hollow tree, I was about three, then an old lady found me and took me in, she taught me how to farm, and support a family, she treated me as her son"

"Ohh that's nice" Tsubaki smiled

"How did you end up hear then?" asked Black Star

"Oh the old lady passed away, I wanted to travel so I gave the property she left me to a homeless family that the old lady knew they had five kids and thought they would use the property to good use, they said if I needed somewhere I could go back and join them, but I wanted to travel so I left. Then I heard about another Star clan who went to DWMA and I wanted to see for myself"

"Oh so you wanted to see, your awesome relative"

"Cousin, my mom was your father's sister"

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you couz"

"Do you have anywhere to go? I am sure you could sleep on our couch, sorry our house is so small" said Tsubaki

"Oh that would be great, you are too good to me Tsubaki" he stood and kissed her hand, she blushed then giggled. Black Star could feel himself flaming, but forced himself to stay calm

"Okay, I will start dinner" she stood and walked to the kitchen

The two boys sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, before turning on the TV.

The next day Black Star and Tsubaki went to school, they left Moon star at their apartment.

During the first class everyone sat in their seats but just as the class was about to start the door opened, and Moon star walked in.

Black Star sighted 'Damn it not him' he thought as Moon looked up at Tsubaki with a big smile.

But all around people gasped as they notices Moon Star wore his jeans and a tee-shirt that was black. People didn't gasp from what he had but he wore a star tattoo on his right forearm.

"Who are you?" asked Stine

Moon star gave him a piece of paper, Stine read it over then nodded "class this is Moon star our new student, be nice he is Black Star's cousin"

Everyone whispered to the person next to them, Black Star grinded his teeth in annoyance. Soul bent over tapping his shoulder, Black star turned "I will explain later" Black Star whispered Soul just nodded

"Hmm, Moon Star, sit in the empty seat next to Tsubaki since you have probably already met" Stine said ready to start his lesson

Black star spent his whole day, staring at Tsubaki, but not as he normally did, he store at her as she chatted and laughed with Moon Star, or watch as people would go up to Moon star and ask him question or just tried to talk to him. The Damn Moon star was stealing his girl and his spotlight.

Soul on the other hand couldn't help but be entertained by his friends growing jealousy, and temper, but trying to contain his anger knowing if he does something he would be the bad guy. Soul found his friend to be many things but he wasn't stupid, sometimes oblivious but never stupid.

Then the bell rang, and everyone filed out of the classroom. The girls had a hang out planned to the library; Moon star had to see Lord Death about books, and admissions crap. Soul and Kid pulled Black Star back so now they were the only ones in the room. Black Star told his friends about last night, he told them Moon's story and how he acted with Tsubaki everything.

"Wow your jealous" said Kid

"I am not" Black Star cried

"And childish" added Soul, then saw his friends annoyed look "Fine... know what, this Moon character could be a good boost for you"

"Think about it as a race 'who can swoop Tsubaki off her feet first'" said Kid

"Hmm" Black Star though

"Let's go shoot some hoop with Ox, Kilik, and Harvar" said Soul

About an hour later Tsubaki got board at the library and left to go back home. After a while at home she sat on the couch when Moon Star walked in.

"Hello, how was your day?" she smiled, but frowned when she saw his angry face walk up to her

"Cut the bull shit women, stand up" he ordered, frightened she did as told to find herself slapped in the face "I am not a good guy I want to destroy that damn Death Lord, but I can feel they will be watching me for a long time, so you are going to half to do my dirty work"

"What? No I would never betray my school" she said

He laughed "you will do exactly what I say" he held his phone up "In this house, that Death the Kids house and that Mister and scythe pear, all the houses are booby trapped I push any combinations on this phone and one of your friends could drop dead, they could be strangled, scuered, beat and many more but all traps end up killing"

"Fine" Tsubaki cried out "But what about the lady who raised you she would be disappointed in you"

He laughed "Yeah right she was a star clan friend who raised me to kill and raise a new line of Star clan assassins, anyways do you understand what's on the line for any mess up you do?"

"Yes"

"Good, oh and you can't tell any of them of my plan, I have full eyes on you Tsubaki" he grabbed her hair then sniffed it "Even if you slip and someone drops dead, you will have in your gut that it was all your fault" he laughed

"What do you want me to do?" she asked

"You will have a mixture of little tasks, mostly to collect me information I cannot get. Your first mission is go into Stine's home lab and use this hard drive to download everything on Lord Death" he handed her a USB.

"But wouldn't they be their? And. What about Black Star?"

"Oh Stine stays at the school for another hour and Marie has Library duty and wouldn't be home tell the same time, and Black Star he is stupid I will tell him you went shopping or something"

"Fine" she snarled then walked out the apartment

She found herself jumping from building to building "Damn my niceness, I should have known this guy was a scumbag but hopped he was like Black Star... nice and somewhat normal" she jumped some more and chuckled to herself "At least my friends don't know about my really bad potty mouth" then she jumped off a building and walked up to the ugly, scary looking building with stitches, she shivered, she hated the building.

She walked up to the door, she tried to open it and it was locked "Figured" she huffed as she turned her hand into a blade to open the door "Damn kid" she muttered, before it opened and she walked into the creepy house.

She tip toed to the computer, sitting in the seat she turned it on. "Hmm password" she whispered 'if I were Stine what would I put...' she thought "Madness" she typed it in and the computer came fully on. She couldn't help but start to cry, she was betraying everything, and one she loved and everything she believed in.

She found three files called; Boss, Lord Death or Shinigami, and saved them all to the USB stick, but then she heard the door click open. She erased her breath, and held onto the ceiling, and crawling towards the door. Maria passed under her without noticing and walked to the kitchen. Tsubaki sneaked out and ran back home before grabbing a bag a groceries for her alibi.

The next day Tsubaki acted weird she sat at the very top of the class away from the rest of the class. When Stine asked her why she was all the way up there, she replied she was sick and didn't want to give it to anyone and did a fake cough, which her friends could tell. When she wasn't avoiding her friends she was with Moon Star which made Black Star mad.

After school Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul and Black Star met in the library, Tsubaki left saying she had stuff to do, and Moon Star said he was off to look at an apartment to rent while he was at the DWMA.

"Something's up with Tsubaki" stated Liz

"She has been acting weird today, I think something is bothering her" mopped Maka

"Maybe she is just stressed out" responded Soul

"What if it's me, I haven't said anything to her to make her not be around me, have I?" Black star frowned

"I don't think so, she has been avoiding everyone not just you" said Maka

"Maybe she did something she isn't proud of" piped Patty sitting on the ground drawing with crayons

"Tsubaki doesn't do stuff, she's more of a mother figure she doesn't believe in doing bad stuff" said Soul

Meanwhile at Tsubaki's and Black Star's house, Tsubaki was making muffins when Moon Star came home and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you do the job?" he asked

"Y... Yes" she handed him a folder that sat beside her

He flipped through it "Nice job" he smiled before putting the folder down on the table, then stepped closer to Tsubaki, she flinched, after a moment she found herself pinned, and struggling in the corner, while Moon Star made out with her. "Get off" she tried to push him but didn't work since he was larger, finally she got angry and turned her arm into a blade slicing his abdomen, leaving a 30 centimetre gash, she stopped harassing her, then she kicked him with all her force in the chest, that sent him backwards, into the wall.

"You bitch" he snarled "know what I will let that one go since I have another job for you"

The worried friends continued to talk about Tsubaki in the library untel they realize it was late and went home. When Black Star arrived home his cousin was passed out on the couch snoring, then in there room Tsubaki was fast asleep. Black Star smiled she looked so peace full and cute when sleeping.

The next day Black Star woke up to no Tsubaki in the bed next to him, he got up and walked into the kitchen, he was groggy and still half asleep walking around in his blue boxers and white tank top. On the kitchen table was a note that read:

_Dear Black Star and Moon Star _

_Sorry __I couldn't be there to make breakfast, I had to go to the library to finish a project meet you at the school. There are homemade muffins on the counter enjoy_

_ Love Tsubaki _

Black Star smirked 'their she goes disappearing again' then Moon Star walked in rubbing his eyes 'and the great day continues' he sarcastically thought to himself That day was pretty much the same as the last. But at lunch Black Star saw Tsubaki and walked up to her.

"Hey Tsubaki how is it going?" he asked

"Oh... um Black Star... I'm fine" she smiled

"Are you okay you seem a little off? And you seem like you want to say something"

"Oh... Yeah. Bl... Black Star I... I" she froze when she saw Moon Star a few meters away holding up a phone and smiling tauntingly

"Yeah. What?" She snapped out of it and turned back to Black Stars worried face

"Oh um never mind it's not important... I have to go" she rushed of before he could stop her, Black Star went to the lunch table, he told them what happened.

After school everyone filled out of the school, this time Tsubaki tried to rush out with everyone to avoid her friends but that was to late when a friendly arm grabbed her. Everyone disappeared leaving her and Maka at the front of the school.

"Tsubaki I want to talk to you" she said

"Oh okay" Tsubaki replied unsure and much rather just run away

"You have been acting weird, you have been avoiding all of us, you randomly go missing"

"Oh it's nothing... just catching up on work"

"What work we almost never get work the last two weeks, Black Star and all of us are worried about you"

"Don't be I'm fine" she said a little louder than usual Soul walked over

"No you aren't what is wrong"

"Nothing's wrong and it's none of your damn business, you wouldn't understand" Maka and Soul froze Tsubaki just yelled, and swore in the same sentence

"I have to go" she turned but was grabbed by Soul lightly "wait" he said She turned angrily "Get off me!" she yelled swinging he right arm and contacting with his face, sending him backwards to the ground bleeding, Maka crouched down to Souls side, and then looked up to her friend with worry and concern. Tsubaki was still, with her hands over her mouth crying she couldn't believe she just did that. She turned "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she cried before running off crying.

A few minutes later Soul sat on a bench with a ice back on his eye from the black eye, and blood coming out of his fat lip that he bit as he fell and Maka sitting next to him. Black Star walked out of the school with kid and the girls, and then they laughed at the site of his ugly friend

"What happened to you?" Black Star asked between laughs, while the Thompsons jumped around singing 'shiner, Shiner'.

"Tsubaki" he said which made them shut up almost instantly

"What?" they all yelled stopped instantly

"Tsubaki, got annoyed and bunched me, that chick can punch when angry this hurts more than a Maka-chop surprisingly" Soul said Maka then explained what happened and what Tsubaki said

"it was also weird when Soul grabbed her arm, she looked more terrified than angry"

"It's the innocent one's you half too watch out for" commented kid

"Where is she now?" asked Black Star

"She ran off crying, but I think you should, we all should give her some space, she is going through something that she isn't ready to talk about" Maka said.

Black Star sadly nodded 'what's going on with my weapon' The next five days were to same, Tsubaki avoided everyone she could especially Soul, even though he didn't hold a grudge it made her sad seeing him and being reminded of her bad behaviour. Then she was seen a few times with Moon Star in a corner talking.

The next morning when Black star awoke he saw Tsubaki was still sleeping, he thought if she was still sleeping she was probably tired, she must have been working hard, so he decided to let her sleep for a while longer. About ten minutes later he came back to their room Tsubaki was still sleeping he was tempted to sit by her side and watch her sleep beautifully but remembered they had to go to school and shook he lightly.

"Tsubaki, get up we have to go to school" he whispered She mumbled something quietly not opening her eyes

"What? Sorry could you say that again?"

"I don't feel well, go to school without me" she responded

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"I'll be fine, go ahead... I will just sleep"

"Okay, get better"

"Thanks, black star where id Moon star?" Black Star hated she was asking about him but said

"He left early, said he had an apartment to look at, and said to meet him at school, anyways I should go, bye"

"Bye"

Class was pretty quiet, everyone was told to complete whatever work they had. Stine said he had to do some research on something. But half way through the class two men and Spirit knocked on the door, everyone looked up. The men were large one black and one white; they had padded police vests and helmets on. Spirit look serious, it had to be bad if he was like this.

"We are looking for Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" said the white man, moving his right hand slowly to his gun, and looking around, the class whispered and gasped 'What did Death city police want with an innocent Tsubaki'

"What do you want with my weapon?" Black Star stood up But was ignored when Stine spoke up

"Has it gotten that bad?" then men nodded "Okay let me talk to my students" the men nodded again Stine turned to his students

"Black Star sit down now" he said sternly Black star reluctantly did as told

"Students, over a week ago my computer got hacked into, and very important files were stolen although I did not notice tell a few days later, apparently for the last week the something has happened to about 8 DWMA staff or former staff"

Maka stood angrily "So you think Tsubaki did this?" she was outraged

Spirit spoke up with a serious and stern voice "Maka sit down" Soul pulled at her arm making her sit

"Yes, I am 100 % sure she is the culprit, before anyone says anything just listen" Tsubaki's friends had a mix of anger, hurt, frustration, and 100 questions. Stine cleared his throat

"The culprit was sneaky and quiet like a ninja" he turned on the projector

"I later remembered I had camera's all over my property" He flipped to the first slide; it was a picture of Tsubaki walking onto the property. He flipped to the next, it was Tsubaki with her hand as a blade in the door and she was looking around so to make sure no one walked by and see her. The next was Tsubaki walking through the house. Then a picture of her typing a code into the computer, then the next was Marie waking in the house and Tsubaki hanging off the ceiling so not to get caught.

"This happened 8 more times with other staff"

"How did she know your password?"Asked Kid

"I don't know"

"It's probably something obvious like madness" Black star said, Stine froze and had a guilty face on

"It is" said Liz and she laughed "If black star can figure that out, I'm sure Tsubaki would"

"NO, I won't believe this, Tsubaki wouldn't do this" yelled Black Star standing up

"I agree, she wouldn't do this... willingly" Stine said everyone froze, Stine took that and flipped to the next picture it was Tsubaki sitting at Stine's computer crying

"I think she is being forced"

"That could be why she has been acting weird for the last week" Maka remembered

"That is what she meant that one day when she said 'you we wouldn't understand'" said Soul

"I can't believe someone would force Tsubaki to do something like this she is such an angel" said Moon star

Stine turned to the men "You to go to her house, she is sick today be careful she is smart and strong but also she is timid, she is one of my top five strongest students" then men nodded

"I'm going she is my partner" said Black star

"We are going too" said Maka as her Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty and Moon star also stood

**Second chapter hear, hope you enjoyed please leave a review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived at the apartment, Black Star unlocked the door with his key. When the door opened everyone gasped, the apartment was destroyed, walls were smashed in, furniture was broken or torn, glass was spread everywhere, even in places there was blood splatter.

Black star clenched his fists, he was angry but also wanted to cry but knew he had to hold it in, he couldn't be weak. "I'm gonna kill the bustard who did this" he snorted.

The police men left and everyone sat in Black stars living room, well except Black star that was pacing around the room.

"Black Star calm down, let's just think what has been different these last week's" pleaded Maka

Black star stopped pacing and looked at Maka "Yeah your right" and sat on a chair

"She has gotten violent, she punched me" Soul spoke

"She has been avoiding us as much as she can" stated Liz

"This could explain why, she was ashamed of what she was doing, she couldn't face us"

"She has been disappearing" commented Black star

"She said she was doing homework, but I didn't even have homework, so that was when she was doing the jobs" Maka uttered

"Shit" Black Star punched the wall startling everyone "Every time we did talk she always looked like she really wanted to tell me something"

"Looks like the person is forcing her not to say anything"

"He would have to be close to make sure she was doing her jobs, and not tell" stated Kid

Black Stars eyes popped open he realized something, then his eyes narrowed as he turned to his cousin, Moon star.

"You ever since you showed up this stuff has been happening" he yelled at him

Moon star stood "what are you talking about?"he asked innocently

"Where is she?" he yelled

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me where Tsubaki is what have you done with her bastard?" he pinned the older teen in the corner angrily

Then an evil smirk appeared on the cousins face "Finally" he kicked Black Star away he flew into the far wall "Tsubaki is my spy and play thing" he laughed, just fuming Black Star "that bitch is so disobedient though" the teen dropped his jacket and scarf that no one noticed he wore, to show burses and scratches "after you left this morning I came in and took her after a fight, she's a feisty one, she made me sweat, by the way she wasn't sick she had another mission but I heard people were looking for her and so I had to hid her"

Everyone was now fuming, he then lifted his shirt "this is from a last week" showing the 30 centimetre scar and a large foot like mark "let's just say she didn't like what I was doing to her"

"You forced yourself on her" yelled Maka

"How dare you touch our friend" she snarled being held back by Soul

"We need him alive to know where Tsubaki is" nagged Soul

"How did you get her to do what you wanted? Tsubaki isn't someone who would do this willingly" asked Kid

"This" he held his phone up "This has all your lives on it, she loves you guys more than her school" he smiled while everyone was thinking about what he was saying there was a smash, they looked up. The window was broken and no Moon star.

"That bastard" Black star was about to jump out the window when Patty grabbed him "He's gone" she admitted seriously, Black Star stared out the window sadly.

Once again they sat in the living room, everyone very quiet, until Soul spoke "that's why she punched me and was so scared, she was afraid it was Moon Star going to..."' he didn't even want to finish that sentence, it made him angrier

"How could I be so blind?" Black Star sighted

"It wasn't just you, we all didn't see it" mopped Maka

"Not even a smarty like Maka, missed it" feared Kid

"I should have seen it... I am her partner, it's our job to keep each other save like we promised each other at the beginning and I failed" revealed Black star

Patty stood up, she was angry "Stop your damn moping, get off your asses and let go get our friend back" she stated strongly

Everyone looked at her "We aren't going to get Tsubaki back by stilling around regretting and going crazy, think about how scared Tsubaki is probably, how scared she has been all week, knowing her she was probably sadder thinking about losing our friendship over this"

They all nodded, Black Star and stood "she's right let's get my girl back" he smiled

They all left and then decided to meet up an hour later at Black Stars place they split into two groups each given a job. Liz, Patty, and Kid went to look for whatever they could find about Moon stars ware bouts; in the days he was in death city, or a week prior to coming to death city, thinking they would find the place where he hid Tsubaki. While they did that Soul, Maka, and Black Star went to Stine to get the files of every place Tsubaki stole from and what she stole.

"Okay what do we have?" asked Kid

"This file says" Maka paused as she looked over a file, then read it "The individual was skilled and sneaky, smart and cunning, but also strong and adjure, because of the fact they dodged all traps set and lifted a solid iron gate"

"Tsubaki is strong, she isn't like that on the missions" voiced Patty

"Hmm, she likes to give Black star the glory, even if she doesn't say that she is probably one of the best all around out of our group" Maka mentioned

Black star was in mid thought 'was she that great? Was he holding her back? She keeps getting hotter through this week. So mysterious'

"Black Star?" asked Soul waving his hand in front of his friend who finally snapped out of his thoughts that got dirtier

"Yeah, sorry" he turned to Kid "what you find out"

This kid traveled a lot, he went to many places but we pinned the most likely location to hid someone down to two" Kid stated

"The motel on Stone hill, or an old storage place just on the out skirts of town" read Liz

"The out skirts, I'm am positive she would be their" pondered Black Star

"Are you sure? We can't afford a mess up" reminded Soul

"Yeah, let's go"

They all got prepared and left the apartment. The way to the Storage place was quiet, everyone thinking and praying they were right, and she was alive, hopping the ass was their so they could kick his ass.

Finally they saw the building it was a rundown building that was a mix of metal and stone, and was the size of six parking spots in a rectangle two by three.

As they turned a corner to the side with the door, oddly the door was open. Tsubaki sat on a single chair, arms tied behind her back and each leg tied to the chair legs, with her head down like she was sleeping. As she heard footsteps she looked up, to see her friends running to her.

Her friends saw her, her clothes were ripped and torn and soaked in blood. Her hair was out of her hair tie flowing over her shoulders, on the right side her hair was bloody. There was blood dripping from her mouth, and lots dripping down her face like warm water of a shower. Then one of her eyes were shut and looked like she couldn't open it.

Black star froze his happiness turned into sadness as he saw his love beat up and losing soo much blood, he could almost hear the dripping as it dropped and stained the stone floor.

"Tsubaki!" he smiled slightly as he took a step into the storage door, but as he stepped "NO Black Star, stop" she yelled but it was too late he stepped down triggering a trap sending a arrow at Tsubaki's head but she moved her head at the last second so it only cut off a piece of her bangs. Black star instantly stepped out of the building.

"The whole place is booby trapped" stated Kid

"One wrong move and Tsubaki's dead" pointed out Soul

"What are you doing here?" she yelled

"We are here to save you" yelled Black Star

"Leave now, it's dangerous and I don't deserve it" tears started to run down her face

"No don't think that your my partner, my friend we can't leave you"

"I betrayed everything I love, I betrayed my friends, my school, the use of my assassin skills"

"We know about Moon star, we know you did this for us, let us save you?" pleaded Maka

"NO, I can't be saved, I'm not the one that needs saving" Tsubaki cried

"What is she talking about?" asked Liz

"Kid your fathers in danger, Moon star is after vengeance on your dad, he wants to rebuild the Star clan, he has a team they are ruthless and strong, he needs your help, he has time"

"WE ARN'T LEAVING YOU!" yelled Black Star

"Please Black star they need you"

"NO, I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU"

"Soul, Maka please trust me, take him away, save what I made worse, please, I love and believe in you all... thank you for wanting to know a scentless flower being my friend, Now GO " she pleaded to them sadly, but had a slight smile, they could tell in her eyes that, this was what she really wanted

"Let's go, she really wants this" advised Maka

"What no!" Black star protested

Soul motioned Kid over, and they both grabbed an arm and dragged him off.

"Thank you" they heard as they walked off

"We will come back for you" Black star yelled back

Once they were a far away and could barely see the roof of the building, they let go of Black star.

Then there was a massive exploit ion, there was smoke, and dust, metal went flying out of the flames. The six watched the flames, behind Liz, Patty and Maka cried hugging each other, Soul and Kid stood where they let go of Black star, not knowing what to do it was clear Tsubaki didn't survive. Black Star knew he had to star strong but he couldn't tears were at his eyes begging to come out, his knees wobbled wanting to let out; finally he fell to his knees crying.

He remembered the first time he met Tsubaki, the first soul they got, the laughs they had, her smile, her voice, the only person who really got to know him and wanted to stay, her not wanting anything but for him to be himself, the person who had the gentlest soul, the person he loved... was gone.

Even if he wanted to run there to get her, try to save her, but he couldn't she would want him to press forward and fulfill her last with. He clenched his hands and stood his head down; he turned to his friends who were looking at him. He lifted his head he had an angry, determined face.

"Tsubaki's last wish was for us to save Lord Death, we must honour her wishes" Black Star vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone made it to the school, all with determined and angry for revenge. They walked into the school, Soul and the Thompsons turned into their weapon forms. Black star felt sad and light he already missed the feeling of Tsubaki's weapon form in his hands, but knew he had to keep going.

As they walked down the hall, they passed a few sets of students fighting buff, and rugged men that looked like gang men. They kept walking all the way to the Death room.

When they walked into the room they saw Lord Death surrounded by buff, ugly, gang men there was about twenty on him alone, as soon as he hit one away another came from the other side. Then to one side smirking was Moon Star.

"You two help Lord Death, I got Moon Star" demanded Black Star

"Okay" his friends nodding

"Be careful" pleaded Maka before running off with Kid

Black Star turned and started towards Moon Star, Moon Star turned to him "Yo, Black how's it going, is Tsubaki in pieces yet" he smiled

Black Star clenched his hands while grinding his teeth "You moron how could you do that to Tsubaki, she would never hurt anyone unless she had to"

"She was easy to control, she was like a character in a video game"

"How dare you talk about Tsubaki like that" Black Star ran forward bunching Moon in the gut, he spat blood

With an sinister, drunk smile he said "Nice punch your partner gave me the same one this morning" then he punched him back sending Black a few steps backwards "Then I did that, although she hit her head off the kitchen counter"

"Are you trying to piss me off" Black Star snarled

"Yeah" said Moon star casually "And I guess its working" Moon ran at Black Star, and both were swinging punches left and right both dodging some but making contact with others.

Black Star quickly knelt down swinging his leg behind Moon Stars, making him fall to the ground, Black star now smiled as he put his foot on the huffing boy's chest.

With one swift motion Moon star pulled Black star's leg out making him fall to his front so he could stand and kick Blacks chest, making him role further, then Moon hit Black Star with one of his wavelengths, causing Black to scream in pain.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MISTER!" yelled an angry voice that kicked Moon in the face causing him to stumble back so the girl could stand between her mister and the opponent.

Everyone stopped Kid and Maka turned, Black Star used most of his energy to look up. The angry woman above him looked terrible, her back hair was still messing and cloths soaked in blood some try and some new, she was all dusty and dirty, although anyone would if they got blown up, she also had a bit of a limp.

"B... But, how? Y...You should be dead" Moon whined sacredly, startled, puzzled as he stood

"Yeah, I should but I am here to kick your lousy ass to the curb" she smiled as she ran towards him she yelled "No one touches my mister" her fist making contact with his face with much Bone shattering force.

Everyone finished off their opponents and with aww they walked over turning back to human form and helping Black Star to his feet and supporting him with their body's as they watched the brutal fight, which Moon Star had no chance at the moment.

"That's for assaulting me" she punched

"This is for making me lie to everyone I love" she smashed his head agents her knee

"This is for blowing me up" she kicked his chest

"This is for almost killing my mister" she jabbed him through the abdomen

Before she could do anything else, two people grabbed her arms pulling her back, the teen fell to the floor motionless, not dead, but not alive.

"You got him calm down" indicated Soul in to her ear as him and Kid tried to hold her back.

The two let go when she stopped struggling and dropped to her knees face in her hands "I'm sorry I lost control, I... I" she couldn't finish more tears just fell.

Black Star limped over not leaning on Maka and Liz and kneed beside his weapon and gave her a hug, he tried to fight his tears of happiness, she was alive that was all that mattered to him, she was shaking in his arms as she hugged back.

That night Kid planed a party to came berate Tsubaki's save and a capture of a fugitive. Currently Kids house was filled with people talking and dancing.

Tsubaki felt crowded, and a little sad and a little annoyed so she went to the balcony. Luckily it was empty normally Soul would be their but earlier got dragged off by Maka to dance and be social

."Patty have you seen Tsubaki?" asked Black star as he passed by her

"Umm yeah she went to the balcony" Patty stated before stuffing food into her mouth

Black Star looked over at the balcony to see Tsubaki standing leaning on the railing. He walked off to meet her, she was depressed all day, even if it was understandable but still.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her as he stepped up to her side

"Just thinking" she replied finally facing him, but as soon as she looked into his eyes she couldn't stop tears from falling "I'm sorry I... I lost control" she cried putting her hands over her face "How could you hug me, how could all of you still be my friend after all I did" 'I don't want him to know who I was what I did, I'm lucky I haven't converted back or had signs of my old self before' she thought.

He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her into a hug "Because we knew that wasn't you" he stated 'but it was' she thought

"We knew you would never betray us, on purpose, we were all worried, It broke my heart when I thought you were dead... thank you for coming back" he hugged her tighter

Then behind them the music turned to a slow song "Could you come back inside and dance with me?"

She wiped her tears and nodded. Then they walked into the main room to dance in the center of the room.

"They look soo cute together" streaked the girls happily

"I hope they get together soon Black Star's emotions are annoying me" Soul grinned

"Come on Soul it's funny he shows more embarrassing emotions then her and she loves him just as much as he loves her" said Maka held Souls hand

"Really?"

"Yeah, now let's dance" she pulled him off to dance as more and more danced

The End

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. Please review and give tips. :D

Lol most of you are probably annoyed with me with the lack of Tustar Fluff, I was going to end with them dancing and kiss then end, but I have had a great idea for a story and thought it could be a good sequel and thought this could be a good lead in with hints of what's going to happen.

Stay tuned sequel coming soon


End file.
